felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Monty
Monty is a giant naga living in Chidokai forest. He has a mellow demeanor. He's honest, direct and doesn't go looking for confrontations. He's known to have a mischievous streak though, especially with the dridder Nerezza and those that minorly annoy him. He finds that a simple prank on someone unsuspecting can be very amusing, though he doesn't aim to do harm. In general Monty is widely seen as a peaceful and kind giant. Backstory Monty hatched to the care of his parents around the northern part of Chidokai forest. They were both known as terribly dangerous predators to the local neko tribes. His father was feared by nearly all the denizens around, as he saw even other giants as potential food. As a hatchling Monty lived with them for a fairly short time. He learned to speak, and very generally the basics of hunting and survival. His father left early in his life for new territory, and afterwards his mother vanished without a clue while he was sleeping. He was left to his own devices to survive in the jungle. For several years he used the "forest of many hiding places" to the advantage of keeping out of the way of trouble, growing steadily as he had relative success hunting. He'd always go after large prey instead of small- this gluttonous diet contributed to his quick growth. It was in his childhood that he met the slightly older dridder Nerezza, and promptly began their relationship on a sour note by shamelessly stealing and eating some prey she'd caught and stored in her web. Obviously she didn't take kindly to this and drove him off. From then on their relation consisted mostly of back-and-forth revenge schemes, jabs and pranks, though it never escalated 'too' far. During his growth, Monty began to become bolder in his hunting, attempting to prey on humans and nekos, sometimes successfully. Fearful that he'd grow to be an even deadlier giant predator like his parents had been, some neko locals wanted to nip the problem in the bud if possible. They sent a neko called Khal to kill him. However, after some events, the two developed a mutual respect and Khal's influence eventually changed the way Monty saw many things, including humanoids. When Monty reached his full size, he was no longer a threat for the local nekos. To the dridder that he used to steal prey from for an easy meal however, he didn't change so much. He continued to snatch her food, but at her great annoyance, to actually let it go rather than to eat it if it was a humanoid. Thus he developed a fairly good reputation among the smaller races of the area. Other giant predators would tend to see him as a big softie though, or just a weirdo that wastes perfectly good food. Character Monty is peaceful and straightforward. While some situations call for being sneaky, such as difficult prey animals, he believes in taking a direct approach to most things in life. He's difficult to work up to anger, but intentionally inflicting pain on something is a way to have him fired up in a short amount of time. The action of seeing prey being caught and immediately eaten whole is something that doesn't bother him so much, but seeing a predator torture their prey on purpose however, would have him reacting before he thinks about it. In addition he frowns on seeing predators tease their prey, and strongly believes against playing with your food. Monty lack the predator sense but he has a nagging feeling about things that are in peril. Passing by a web with humans stuck in it or a pit trap, his conscience would egg him to take a moment to let them go instead of leaving them to their fate. If such an action were seen by such unfortunates as something they could take for granted, though, he'd be much less keen on doing so. He believes that after a point, it's completely your own fault whether you can survive on your own or not, and if he starts to see you in such a light, his attitude towards you would become apathetic. Monty's stance towards most smaller beings he comes across, such as a human, is that he'd expect you to try to avoid him unless you're already on good terms with him. He wouldn't think too highly of you to be bold enough to approach him fearlessly and act as if he was harmless. Monty is quite strong, his coils especially being very powerful, and he has pretty precise control over it. He can produce a fearsome roar too, which he'd do if enraged or to scare off smaller beings or animals he doesn't want around. Small to medium-sized animals, such as muris and arboreal frogs, comprise the bulk of his diet. He enjoys comparably large prey, and will down most animals alive and whole. He likes the feeling of a full stomach of fresh food like most other predators. He has no problem eating fruits to supplement his diet and enjoys citroises especially. His relation with Nerezza is somewhat of a rivalry. They don't hate one another, but it seems they'd rather spend their efforts harassing each other than making amends. Monty has also a daughter, Tuulikki from a harpy. Her sudden arrival into his life activated a strongly protective parental side and he worries over her a lot. Anything that threatens her immediately invokes him to take strong action, and he'd go beyond his normal moral boundaries for the sake of her safety. *Monty belongs to Fish. Contact Category:Characters Category:Naga Characters